Fighting for love
by flora swan
Summary: Bella coming to visit her family only to get imprinted on by Sam. Bella finds out that her mum lied to her that her dad wasn't Harry but alric who's the alpha of a wild pack so she runs to find him. Sam and the pack bring her back. Zandra and Bella go shopping but the volturi kidnaps Bella and forces her to join them. Will she get away or not! (Crossover with Wolfblood)
1. Chapter 1

Bella just walked into the café to work her shift so she quickly got her work uniform on which was a purple dress with white apron and a little bow on top of the dress so she walked out of the changer room to bump into someone and Bella fell on the floor then she stood up "I'm so sorry Zoey" she quickly apologized to her boss "it's ok Bella.. but Patsy just phoned in saying she was not coming in cause she was ill" Zoey informed her with a smile "ok.. I am going to serve them.. or do washing up" Bella asked her boss "well I'm going on a break for five minutes so I want you to serve and waitress our customers" Zoey informed her "alright.. see you in five" Bella said as she walked away

Bella just saw a couple sit down so she walked over to them with the menus "hi my name is Bella.. and I will be your waitress for today.. so here's the menus.. I'll be back shortly to take your order" Bella said to the customers so she walked away "excuse me miss.. but I ordered my food about twenty minutes a go but it hasn't arrived" the women said to her "ok.. I'll go and see if you're foods done" Bella informed the women so she walks into the kitchen to the chef "Mark.. table four is wondering where her food is" Bella asked him as she stood next to "actually I just finished her order" Mark said as he hand her the plate of food so she takes it and go's over to table four "I apologize making you wait for your food" Bella apologized to the customer

she walked over to the couple "have you decided what you wanted to order" Bella asked the couple "yes.. we would like you're famous cheesecake and two chocolate milkshakes" the man said with a smile on his face "ok.. that will be about five minutes" Bella informed them and walked off

Bella walked into the kitchen "Mark.. can I have you're famous cheesecake and two chocolate milkshakes" Bella asked him "sure.. you're do the milkshakes while I do the cheesecake" Mark asked her so she walked over and made two chocolate milkshakes then she put them on a tray as Mark already had the cheesecake on the tray so she walked and gave them their order

She started to walk to another table but to get stopped "Bella" She heard Zoey call out as she turn to see Zoey rushing up to her "what is it Zoe" Bella asked her boss "phone for you" Zoey said to her "who's is it" she questioned her boss "someone called Sue.. she sounded sad" Zoey replied to her "thanks Zoey.. I better take the call from my mum" Bella whispered as she walked past her

Bella walked into the kitchen as she grabbed the phone and put it to her ear "hello mum" she said through the phone "what.. when" Bella said in a sad voice as tears were welling up in her eyes "yeah.. I'll be there shortly" Bella informed her mum "ok bye" Bella hung up the phone and fell on the floor as tears were rolling down her cheeks

Zoey walked in to see Bella on the floor crying so she runs up to her and hugs her "if you want to talk I right here ok" Zoey said to her in a calm voice "it's my dad" she whispered to her "what's the matter with you're dad" Zoey asked her in a confuse voice "he had a heart attack.. he's didn't make it" Bella informed her "I'm going back to La Push to support my family" Bella said to her "sure.. Mark can Bella use our helicopter to get home" Zoey asked him with a smile on her face "yes.. you get home and pack then come back here to get on" Mark said to her with a sad smile on his face

Bella ran out of the café and in the direct to her house which was near the café

She rushed up the stairs and quickly packed what she needed to take with her

Bella quickly walked fast to the café to see the helicopter was already there with Mark and Zoey talking to the pilot so she walked over to them "I'm here" she called out to them "here let me put your bags on it" the pilot said as he grabbed the suitcase of her "thank you very much Mark and Zoey" Bella said as she hugged them then got on the helicopter so Mark closed the doors for her while the pilot got in front

Soon they arrive in La Push "where do you want to get dropped off" the pilot asked her "there is a beautiful meadow.. just drop me there" Bella replied to the pilot "ok" he said to her soon he finds the meadow and lands safely

Bella opens the door and gets out then grabs her suitcases "thank you.. tell Zoey and Mark that I'll miss them" Bella said as she closed the door as she takes a few steps backwards as the helicopter was taken off

Bella sat down on the grass because she always felt safe and belonged there for some reason soon her phone started ringing to see it was Zoey calling her "hi Zoey" she said as she answered the call ""Hi Bella.. I was just calling to see if you got there alright" Zoey asked her "yeah.. I'm actually sitting down in my favourite meadow" she replied to her boss/friend "ok.. well I got to get back to work.. oh and you better call me" Zoey informed her in a calm voice

She felt if someone's watching her "I think someone's out here" Bella whispered to Zoey as she stood up and looked around to see nothing "Bella.. get home then and stay on the phone" Zoey ordered in a worried voice so she did want she was told and left the woods in a hurry "alright I'm out of the woods and can see my house" Bella informed her "alright.. stay out of the woods" Zoey said to her

Bella ended the call

She walked up and knocked on the door

Soon the front door opened to reveal Sue "hey Mum.. miss me" Bella said with a smirk

* * *

Please review it and tell me what you think about this new version of this story


	2. Chapter 2

Bella looked at her mum who was standing there in a shock "are you going to invite your daughter in" Bella asked her mum with annoyed voice but got no reply so she pushed past her and walked into the living room to see her brother and sister wasn't there

Sue came out of her shock and followed her daughter in the living room to see her sitting on the sofa so Sue sat down next to her "Bella.. I'm glad that you're are back" Sue whispered to her daughter "yeah.. I'm just staying till my dad's funereal" Bella informed her in angrier voice "don't be like that Bella" Sue said in a calm voice "well you should of thought about that.. when you sent me away" she growled out as she stood up from the sofa as her eyes turned yellow "Bella calm down" Sue ordered as she saw her wolfs was near the surface but to wait for the full moon to turn into a wolf "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN" Bella shouted as she stood up from the sofa "Bella.. we did it to protect you" Sue said to her

Bella sat down next to her "from who" she questioned her mum with a confuse look on her face "what are you not telling me" she asked as she saw Sue hesitated from telling her "nothing for you to worry about" Sue informed her daughter "alright.. where is Lee-Lee and Sethy" Bella asked her mum with a smile "they are at Sam Uley house" Sue informed her

She stood up from the sofa "I'm going over there to see them" Bella informed her mum as she walked out of the house

Bella walked into the woods and started walking to Sam's house then she heard a twig snap which made her stop and looked around the woods to see nothing "hello is anyone there" Bella called out but got no reply so she carried on walking till she saw Sam's house as she felt eyes on her all the way there but ignored it

She walked to the door and knocked on it

Soon the door opened so she looked up to see handsome muscle man standing there so she looked it to his eyes and felt her whole world shift like it was just her and him "hi.. I'm Sam" he introduce himself "hey.. is Leah and Seth here" she asked him in a shy voice "yeah.. come on in" Sam said as he stepped aside so she walked into the house so he closed the door and followed behind her

Bella saw people in the kitchen and walked in to the room soon she spotted her little brother "SETHY" Bella screamed out as she run and tackled him to the floor then I heard growling so I looked up to see Sam shaking and growling out the same time so I walked over to him "Sam.. are you alright" Bella whispered as she put her hand on his arm which made him stop shaking "YOU DIDN'T.. TELL ME YOU DIDN'T IMPRINT ON MY SISTER" Bella heard a familiar female growl out but before Bella could turn around to face the women but to get pulled Behind someone so she looked up to see it was Sam "Leah.. you know I can't help it" Sam said to the she-wolf in a deep voice

Bella was confuse what's going on so she stepped away from him "Lee-Lee.. please calm down.. you're scaring me" she whispered to her little sister which made her stop shaking "wow.. she managed to calm down Sam and Leah before they phased" one of them joked "phase.. what's that" Bella questioned him with a frown on her face "how about we have a bonfire tonight" Sam suggested to them "sure" all of them agreed "alright.. but I'm going home and I taken Lee-Lee and Sethy with me" Bella informed them as she grabbed her little brother and sister hand and dragged them out of the house

Leah and Seth walked beside their big sister "so Belly.. what do you think about Sam" Seth asked her with a grin on his face "I think.. he's handsome and a nice guy" Bella whispered in a shy voice in the corner of her eyes she saw Leah and Seth gave each other a look "it's not like that I like him that way.. we hardly know each other" Bella announced to her siblings as she saw her house

Seth and Leah stopped when they heard a twig snap in the distant so Bella stopped walking and turn to face them "Lee-Lee! Sethy! what's wrong?" Bella asked her brother and sister "Bells.. go inside the house" Leah ordered to her sister "what.. no" Bella said to them with a confuse voice "Belly.. we be there shortly" Seth informed his big sister as he ran in to the woods with Leah

Bella just looked at them 'what's all that about' she thought to herself so she looked at her house and decided go follow behind them 'I'm going to find out what's going on' Bella thought to herself as she was wondering what's going on

She saw footprints so she followed them but to stop as she saw her little brother and sister turn from a wolf to human "ok.. now someone better explain to me why my little brother and sister turned into massive wolfs" Bella asked them in a confuse voice "the bonfire is about to start then you're will be told why we phases to wolfs" Sam said as he walked out of the woods

Bella and Sam arrived to the beach to see everyone was already there so she walked away from Sam to her mum who was talking to Billy "hi Billy.. it's good to see you again" Bella said as she reached them "you looking good Bella" Billy replied to her with a smile on his face "thanks" Bella said to him then walked away to her brother who was hanging around with the people from early "Sethy.. aren't you going to introduce us" Bella asked as she shuffled his short hair "this is Paul" he said as he pointed to the hottest man with a angry look on his face "this is Jared" as he pointed to the one who joked early "and this is Embry, Quil and Jacob" he pointed to three who was wrestling each other "hi.. if anyone doesn't know me.. my name is Bella Clearwater" she introduce herself to them with a smile on her face

Bella sat down on the sand with Sam behind her with the others following suit

Billy began all of these fascinating tribal stories about the cold ones and the human shape shifters who turn into wolfs to protect their people from the cold one's who drinks from humans but had a treaty with cold one's who call themselves the Cullen's and their drink from animals but they can't come on to La Push lands and they can't kill or turn humans or they break the treaty "and we welcome a new member to the pack" Billy said as the others whopped with excited "Bella.. you were imprinted on by Sam" Billy informed her with a smile

Bella stood up and turned to walk away "Bella wait" Leah called out as she put her arm up so Bella turned to face her sister "sorry.. I need to be alone right now" she said to her little sister then ran off

* * *

Please review it and tell me what you think about this new version of this story


	3. Chapter 3

Bella kept running but didn't stop as she heard a painful howl nearby but to stop to get her breath back "um excuse me.. but are you lost" she heard a male ask her so she looked up to see a handsome man and female standing a few metres away "no.. I know my way around" Bella replied to them as she walked up to them "Bella.. is that you" Bella heard a familiar voice so she looked at the women then she realised it's her old friend "oh my god Zandra" Bella squeaked out as she hugged her tightly "I can't believe it.. where are you staying" she asked her old friend with a smile "I'm staying with my boyfriends and his family house" Zandra informed her

Bella looked at him with dog eyes "can I stay with you" Bella begged him "you don't either know him Bella" Zandra told her "no.. but I know you also I don't want to go home" Bella said to her "how comes" Zandra questioned her "one of the pack imprinted on her and she's doesn't want to see them or him" he said to his girlfriend "how do you know that.. who are you" Bella asked him in a confuse voice "I'm Edward Cullen.. and I can read you mind" he said to her "what.. so what I'm thinking now" Bella questioned him 'oh I'm going to miss my dad' she thought "oh I'm going to miss my dad" Edward said as he read her thought "I got to mind what I say in front of you" Bella Joked to him "so can I stay with you.. or I could sleep in the forest alone" Bella said to him "what.. that's it you're coming back with us" Zandra said as she gabbed her hand

Bella followed them to a beautiful mansion wants deep into the woods so they all walked inside "we home and we got company" Edward called out to his family "who is it" Bella heard a motherly voice ask as she walked out of a room with a older male following "Esme and Carlisle this is Bella Clearwater.. Bella this is my foster mum Esme and dad Carlisle" Edward introduce them to each other "on s'est imprégné d'elle" Edward said to the in a different language "et tu l'as ramené ici" Carlisle replied back in that language "que suis-je censé faire" Edward told him "qui s'est imprégné d'elle" Carlisle asked his son "Sam Uley" he whispered to her dad "ramène là" Carlisle ordered to his son "est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là? Et non je n'y retournerai pas" Bella interrupted because she was getting annoyed about them talking about her "I'm sorry.. but you can't stay here" Carlisle informed her with a sad smile

Esme walked over to her husband "why not" she asked her husband "because she is the alpha's mate.. so the pack will be more protective of her" Carlisle told them "Carlisle.. she said that she would sleep in the woods because of it" Edward said to him in a calm voice as she started walking to the door "Bella wait.. I'm sorry Edward but I'm going to stay at mine tonight.. with Bella" Zandra said as she walked after her friend who was standing on the porch "you don't have to leave because of me" she told her "no I wanted to.. beside we need to talk about Sam" Zandra said to her as she hoped into her truck

Bella looked into the woods like someone still watching her then got into the truck

Soon they arrived to Zandra's house

Bella followed behind Zandra to see a man who looks like Zandra "Zan.. I thought you were staying at Edwards house" he asked her as he eyes stayed on the TV "I changed my mind dad.. also a friend staying here" Zandra informed her dad which made him to look up "oh.. hi I'm Charlie Swan" he introduce himself to her "hi Charlie and I already know you" she informed him with a smile "I'm Bella Clearwater" she said as she saw a confuse look on his face "oh my god.. you grow up to a beautiful women" Charlie said with excited voice "thank you" she replied to him "so dad.. can Bella stay" Zandra asked him with a smile on her face "of course.. Bella you aloud to stay here whenever to want" Charlie informed them as he sat down again to watch football

Zandra dragged Bella upstairs "so about Sam.. are you going to accept the imprint" Zandra asked her "I don't know" she replied to her best friend "I know you new to this but the pack are really nice people" Zandra told her in a calm voice "look I don't want to talk about this.. where I'm staying" Bella said to her "well on the floor" Zandra informed her as Charlie walked with a blow up bed and blanket "I thought that you need this" he said as he put it down "thanks Charlie" Bella called out as he left the room

Bella laid down on the blow up bed and put the blanket over her "Bella.. we really need to talk about this" Zandra whispered to her "no.. we don't.. I'll fight this imprint no matter what" Bella announced to her as she closed her eyes

Soon Bella was asleep

Zandra laid down on her bed and fell asleep herself

* * *

here's translate from English to French

She was imprinted on = on s'est imprégné d'elle  
And you brought her here = et tu l'as ramené ici  
What am I supposed to do = que suis-je censé faire  
Who imprinted on her = qui s'est imprégné d'elle  
Take her back = ramène là  
Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here ? And no I'm not going back = est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? Et non je n'y retournerai pas


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up to see Zandra was still asleep so she got up and went downstairs to see Charlie in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee "good morning Charlie" she said as she sat next to him "morning Bella" Charlie replied as he poured her a drink "so it's your dad's funeral today" he said in a whisper voice "yeah" she whispered in a sad voice "um Charlie.. do you know why mum and dad send me to my aunty house when I was fourteen" Bella asked him as she takes a sip of her drink "I don't know Bella but talk to your mum about it" Charlie replied to her with a sad smile on her face

Zandra walked inside to see her dad and Bella getting along alright "do you want any thing before I go to school" she asked them "no thank you" Charlie replied to his daughter "Charlie.. can Zandra take a day of school to go to my dad's funeral and to support me and you" Bella asked him in a worried and sad voice "it's alright with me" he replied back to her "um I don't know that's a good idea" Zandra told them in a worried voice "please Zandra for me" Bella begged her best friend "alright" Zandra gave in to her

The doorbell rang

Zandra opened the front door to reveal Edward and Alice standing there "hey Edward and Alice.. I'm not going to school today" Zandra informed her boyfriend with a smile on her face

Before he could open his mouth the door opened

Bella walked out of the house "hi Edward and his friend" she called out as she walked over to them "hi Bella.. so you taken Zandra with you to your dad's funeral" he said to her as he stood next to his girlfriend "yeah.. did you read my thoughts" she questioned which made him to shake his head "no.. Alice saw that she wasn't going to school today.. so look after her for me" Edward begged her with a sad smile on his face

She walked over and hugged him "she will be safe with me.. I promise" she told him as she let go of him "hey Alice.. it's nice to meet you" Bella said as she held out her hand to shake "we going to be great friends" Alice excited said to her as she pulled her into a tight hug which earned a growl from the woods "Alice.. let go of her" Edward commanded so she quickly let go of her "I will see you later at our house Zandra" he said to his girlfriend

Edward and Alice drove away from them to head to school

She walked inside with Zandra "Zandra.. can I borrow a black dress for the funereal" Bella asked her in a sad voice "sure" Zandra walked upstairs with Bella following. They walked into her room so Zandra closed her bedroom door "Bella.. I want to talk to you about Sam" Zandra said to her in a worried voice "there's nothing to say" she went though the clothes till she found a long black dress "yes there is.. I don't want you to be in the same thing I was in" Zandra told her as she looked at of the window "what do you mean" Bella replied as she undress and started putting the dress on "I don't want you to be in the same pain as I was when Edward left me" Zandra informed her "when Edward left me.. I was a zombie for months because I lost my soul mate" she carried on telling her "I will talk to him" Bella gave in a she brushed her hair soon Zandra got in to her own dress on

They found Charlie in the living room "are you ready to go dad" Zandra asked her dad "yeah.. Bella, are you coming with us" Charlie asked her as he stood up from the sofa "yeah" she replied back to him with a sad smile on her face as tears welled up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall "come on.. and Bella, you need to stay strong for your mum" Charlie said as he grabbed his keys "I'll try" she replied as she followed behind him and Zandra

They got into his cruiser with Bella in the back seat while Charlie and Zandra in the front seat soon they arrive in La Push

Bella looks out of the window to see a red house with a slope so Charlie and Zandra got out as the front flung open only to see Jacob running over and stopped in front of Zandra so she gets out of the car and walks over to Charlie "hey Zan.. I missed you" Jacob said as he pulled her into a hug "hi Jake.. I brought someone with me" Zandra said as she turned to see Bella standing next to Charlie so Jacob looks up to see Bella was here too as Charlie walked inside the house to see Billy "Bella.. thank goodness" Jacob said in relieved voice "I'm going to go and talk to Sam" she informed him with a small smile "sure.. so your leech let you came" Jacob asked Zandra "yes.. her knows I am supporting my dad and Bella" Zandra told him

Charlie and Billy came out of the house and went over to them

Zandra turned to face Billy "hey Billy.. how are you" she asked him "I'm good.. it's good to see you! I am shock to see Bella here too" Billy said in a shock voice "yeah.. can I talk to you in private" she asked him in a calm voice with a small smile on her face "of course you can" he replied to her "Jake.. do you want a lift" Zandra asked him so he nodded his head and they got in the cruiser

Bella turned to face Billy "I need to know more about this imprinting thing" she asked him in a calm voice "Sam.. will be whatever you want him to be.. a lover, a friend or brother.. it's up to you" Billy told her "so we must be going" she said as she pushed and helped him in the truck "Sam is a good guy" he told her with a smile on his face as she drove away from the house

Soon they arrived at the church

she gets out of the truck and spots Sam so she walks over to him "hey Sam" Bella said as she stood in front of him "Bella" Sam was in shock that she was talking to him "can we talk" she asked so he nodded his head

They walked down the beach "so what do you want to talk about" he asked his imprint "I talked to Billy about imprinting means" she replied "what about" he asked her in a scared voice "it doesn't matter.. only you need to know is I accepted the imprint" she told him with a smile which he returned "but I don't want to jump into a relationship right away.. so for now let's be friends" she told him "I will" he agreed with her "we better head back" she grabbed his hand and they walked back to the church "so you made friends with leeches" he said to her "no.. I am friend with Zandra and I happened to meet her boyfriend" she told him

They arrived to see the pack was waiting for them to see Sam was holding Bella's hand "welcome to the pack" all of them said as they hugged her "thank you.. now let's go and do this funereal" Bella told them as she walked inside the church with everyone following her with grins on their faces

Bella spotted Charlie and Zandra sitting behind their mum so she sits next to Zandra so Leah and Seth can sit with their mum

Soon everyone walked out of the church

She walks over to her mum "mum.. can we talk alone" she asked her "ok.. let's go to the first beach" Sue said as they walked to the beach "what do you want to talk about" she asked her daughter "I want to know why I was send away" she asked her "we did it to protect you" she informed her in a worried voice "from what" Bella commanded in a angry voice "so now you being silence about it" Bella stormed off leaving a sad Sue standing there

Other Pov

he watched Sue and his daughter from the woods "what do you want to talk about" he heard Sue ask her "I want to know why I was send away" Bella asked her "we did it to protect you" she informed her "from what" she hissed out in a angry voice as her eyes turn yellow "so now you being silence about it" Bella stormed off

he followed her and to see she was sitting on a log

Alric stopped and hid behind a tree but kept watching her "Bella.. I finally found you" he whispered as he ran away from her


	5. Chapter 5

She sat there looking at the sea just thinking about why her mum send her away but why did she do it. She didn't notice Sam was sitting beside her so he stayed silent and just waited till she saw him but he wanted to know if she was alright "are you're alright?" He asked her in a concern voice which made her jump a little because she didn't know he was there

She looked at him with narrow eyes "you're shouldn't do that to me" she whined at him trying not to smile "and yes, I'm fine" she said in a calm voice as she looked at the sea again "I just want to know why my mum send me away and not Seth or Leah. why just me?" She said after a while just sitting with Sam "I just wanted to stay here with my family and friends" Bella informed him with tears rolling down her cheeks

Sam pulled her into a hug so she layed her head on his shoulder "your mum probably did it to protect you" he told her in a concern voice because he knew that Harry wasn't her dad but he promised not to tell her and when she founds out, hopefully she will forgive him and her mum "we're need to get back to the church" he informed him in a calm voice as he stood up and helped her up from the sand. They started walking back to the church "so I was thinking you could come to mine after the funeral and get used to the pack" he suggested to her in excited voice

She stopped walking which made Sam look at her with a confuse look on his face "I was going back to Zandra's house to hang out with her" she told him with a smile on her face then she saw a sad look on his face "maybe I could stay for a bit" she suggested trying to make him happy cause she didn't like him to be sad "but I'm staying over at her house" she told him

They reached the church to see the pack and Sue waiting outside for them. Sam walked over to them while Bella walked over to his truck and got inside to wait for Sam to get in the truck

Leah saw her sister get into the truck then faced her alpha "are you're taking her to your house to hang out" she asked him in a sad voice cause she wanted to hang out with her big sister and she glanced to the truck

Sam saw her give a glance towards his truck where his imprint is sitting in it "yes, we're all going back to mine so she can meet the pack probably" he informed to his pack which made Leah look at him with a sad smile on her face "Paul and Jared will patrol around the swan's house tonight" he ordered in a timber voice

Paul and Jared looked at him with a confuse look on their faces

"Why do we're have to look after leech-lover? doesn't the leeches look after her" Paul growled out to him in a angrier voice

Bella heard him insult her best friend so she let out a small growl then she got out of the truck and slammed the door. She walked over to them with a angrier look on her face "don't you dare call her a leech-lover again" she shouted at Paul as she reached them "Zandra is my friend" she told the pack while she glared at Paul who glared right back "I'm going to the shop" she said as she takes the keys from Sam's hand "I'll see you in a bit" she walked away from them in a hurry

Sam quickly followed and grabbed her wrist so she turned around to face him to see a worried look on his face"it's alright, I'll meet you back at yours" she informed him in a honest voice "I promise" she said as she saw him giving in then he let go of her wrist so she gets into the truck and drives away from them. She went straight to ZandraZandra's house to see she was walking out of her house with Edward beside her so she honked at them

Zandra look to see Bella sitting in the truck so she walked over to her with Edward

She looks at Edward 'can I borrow Zandra for tonight' she thought to him as she gets out of the truck so he nodded his head 'thanks' she said to him in her mind "hey Zandra, I'm staying over and I am doing dinner for us" she told her in excited voice "so what do you and Charlie eat?" She asked her

Zandra giggled out her "we eat anything you're cook" she replied to her in a calm voice cause she hasn't see her for a while "I'll meet you later" she walked away with Edward

Edward got into the driver seat while Zandra got in the passenger side so he looks at his girlfriend which she gave him a confuse look "I think Bella will be the perfect match for the alpha" he said to her with a smile on his face

She gets back into the truck and started the engine "I think Bella will be the perfect match for the alpha" she heard him say to Zandra which made her smile at that then started driving towards the shops


	6. Chapter 6

She parked into the car park and walked inside the shop. She walked to the meat counter "hey can I have smoked streaky bacon" she said to the staff behind the counter then she takes the becon from the staff "thank you" she said with a smile on her face and turned to find the rest of the food she needs

She walked to the vegetable isle

Bella picked up two galic and put them in the basket then she turned around and started walking again

But Bella suddenly stopped walking. Bella could see more, hear more, smell more. There was something wrong. Something different. Something out of place

She stood perfectly still, inhaled slowly and immediately picked up a scent that was familiar, she had to track the scent to it's source; it was strong she could almost see it. She followed the scent to see two of them, one a girl with long brown hair and a boy with blonde hair and had blue eyes so she walked over to them. Instantly the boy stood in front of the girl. She stood in front of them "hi, my name is Bella Clearwater" she introduced herself with a smile on her face

"what do you want?" He demanded with a growl while the girl behind him moved to stand beside him and nudged his shoulder "sorry; I'm Rhydian and this is Maddy" he introduced themselves

Bella saw Maddy sniff the air "Rhydian" she murmured in a calm voice

"You smell like..." Rhydian trailed off

"Like Alric" Maddy finished the sentence for him

"Who's Alric" Bella questioned in a confuse voice with a frown on her face "can you explain while I do my shopping" she asked but didn't wait for a reply as she walked away with them following her

"wolfbloods has different scents, I smell like my parents" Maddy informs her in a calm voice with a smile on her face

"wolfblood" Bella said in a confuse voice while she picked up plain flour

"you don't know about wolfbloods" Rydian asked her in a confuse voice cause he know what's it like to turn into a wolf and not know what he was till he met Maddy

She shakes her head

She picks up chicken stock, tomato purée, olive oil and shallots then went to the frozen food and grabbed chicken thighs and drumstick joints

"We're born wolfbloods; part wolf and part human. We're different from must people, that's all, but there's nothing wrong with that. We can still fit in and lead a normal life" Maddy explained as she saw that no one in that isle "do you know who is your dad" she asked her

"It was Harry Clearwater, Why?" She replied as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and bottle of brandy

"Was" Rydian asked her

"he died two days ago, today was he's funeral" she told them in a sad voice as she walked to the till and paid for the shopping "thank you" she said to the staff behind the till

"I'm really sorry about your father" Maddy whispered to her

Bella put her bags in the boot of her car "what else do I need to know?" She questioned as she closed the boot then walked to the front of car with Maddy and Rhydian following her so Maddy gets in the passenger side with Rhydian in the back of the car

Maddy looks at her "we're wolfbloods have to be with other wolfbloods" she stated as she looks at Rhydian with love in her eyes "everything you thought made you a freak sight, hearing, speed, sense of smell; they're all completely normal for a wolfblood" she said with a smile on her face

She parks outside Maddy's house and cut the engine

Maddy gets out of the car and walks inside her house while Rhydian looks at Bella to see she had tears in her eyes so he places his hand on her shoulder which made her look at him

"What's wrong?" He asked her in a worried voice

"Nothing" she told him while she pushed away from him and turns the keys "I gotta to go" she said as she looks out of the window

Rhydian gets out and turns around

She drives away quickly with tears rolling down her cheeks

Instead of driving to La Push, she drives to the Cullen's household to see Zandra so they can talk about what can happen now that she is a wolfblood

Soon she arrives to their house and parks her car then gets out of her car. She turns around to see someone walking towards the front door. She walks up the stairs then smelt something from the woods so she turns around to see a golden brown fur with a cream underbelly so she walks towards the wolf

The door opens

The wolf growled

Bella turns her head to see a man with muscles, he had short brown hair "can I help you?" He asked in a confuse voice then Bella looks back to the woods to see the wolf to see it was gone "are you're lost!" He said in a angry voice as He stood beside her

She turns around to face him "I'm here to see Zandra" she told him with a smile "is she here" she asked in a polite voice as she walked past him and headed to the stairs with him behind her "what's your name?" She questioned while she turned her head towards him

"I'm Emmett" he introduced himself to her in a deep voice "your name" as he held out his hand

She shakes his hand "hi, I'm Bella" she introduced herself then Bella walked into the house "Zandra" she calls out for her best friend

Zandra and the Cullen's walks downstairs to see Bella standing there with a sad look on her face "Bella, what are you doing here?" Zandra asked her in a confuse voice

Bella walked over to Zandra then grabbed her hand "I am going home" she stated as she looks at her in the eye

Zandra smiled at her

Bella looked at the rest of the Cullen's "I'm glad your Zandra family" she said with tears in her eyes 'I'm sorry but I'll miss you, Zan" she thought to herself

Bella saw Edward give her a confuse look

She walks over to Zandra and grabbed her hand then walks over where Edward was standing "look after her if not I will get the plane back here and knock some sense into you" she stated while she placed Zandra hand into Edward's hand "I need to go back to Japan" she informed her best friend with tears in her eyes "good-bye Zandra" with that she ran out of the house with tears rolling down her cheeks


End file.
